1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless hotspot device capable of sharing video picture, and more particularly to a wireless hotspot device, which is easy to carry and is able to synchronously display the picture of the screen of a mobile device on the screen of an external terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable electronic products such as intelligent mobile phones and tablets have been developed. There is a trend to design these electronic products with higher and higher operation speed and humanize the application of the electronic products. Therefore, the electronic products are equipped with high-rank processors and many sensation elements. In operation, these components will consume much power so that it is necessary to readily supplement the electronic products with power.
The existent storage device is for a user to access data. The most often seen storage device is mobile power, Nand Flash storage device, hard disk drive, etc. The mobile power is equipped with a personal wireless server and high-capacity memory so that the volume of the mobile power is considerably large. Therefore, it is inconvenient to carry the mobile power.
In recent years, along with the popularization of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and flash memory, a substitutive product, that is, USB flash disk has been produced. The USB flash disk has the advantages of high capacity, better compatibility and convenient carriage. The USB flash disk can be conveniently used to transfer data between different computers and storage devices.
In addition, some manufacturers have developed portable hard disks. The portable hard disk is composed of a hard disk drive enclosure and a hard disk drive or a USB flash disk. Via a USB interface, the data of the portable hard disk can be accessed. Also, via the USB interface, the data can be transmitted in a wired manner.
In the case that a user needs to copy or transmit data via a wireless network, the user must carry a wireless network card, a portable storage device as well as a mobile power with him/her. The portable storage device itself has no power supply unit so that it is necessary to power the portable storage device with the mobile power for normal operation. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to use the portable storage device.
Moreover, application of multimedia has been more and more emphasized in the current portable electronic products. Therefore, the small-size screen of mobile phone has been replaced with large-size screen, which is even identical to the screen of a tablet. The mobile phone with a small-size screen has the advantage of easy operation and convenient carriage and holding. The mobile phone with a large-size screen is advantageous in that a user can have a better vision. Also, the large-size screen displays larger legends or pushbuttons so that the possibility of mis-touch is minimized.
However, both the large-size screen and small-size screen are simply suitable for personal use and it is impossible for the screen of the mobile device to share pictures with many persons at the same time.
Furthermore, the screen of the portable electronic products such as intelligent mobile phones and tablets is generally not so large. In the case that many persons want to watch the picture of the screen at the same time, these persons will crowd around the mobile phone or the tablet. A mini-projector or so-called micro-projector can be used to solve the above problem. The existent micro-projector is installable in an intelligent mobile phone for showing the picture of the mobile phone on an external large screen. Alternatively, an independent micro-projector can be connected with a mobile phone.
However, with respect to both the mobile phone and the micro-projector, the power consumption is quite large so that it is impossible to long-term use the mobile phone or the micro-projector.